


The Acquisition of One Lanky Cat

by TheaLocksly



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Lucy’s Cat, No sir-ey, all fluff, no plot here sir, uhhhhhh fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly
Summary: What it says on the tin my friendsʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Acquisition of One Lanky Cat

  
The shelter is rather grimy, but Lucy’s seen much worse in the past. Angela the volunteer is a kind of bubbly person that grates on her nerves and it takes effort for Lucy to politely smile for the sake of her future best friend….well, future equal with Garcia friend. 

Lucy’s rather glad she brought her fidget tangle because _Ha-Shem_ knows she wouldn’t be able to handle the barking otherwise. It’s all _just_ _so_ **_loud_** _._

When Angela _finally_ opens the door to the cat room, Lucy doesn’t pay the smell of piss any mind because it is blessedly quiet amongst the feisty kittens and she’s reminded again why she’s decided on a cat instead of something else.

Angela manages to break that peace of course, but after some well learned persuasion techniques, she leaves to let Lucy pick who she wants alone. There are so many to choose from, some small, some large, that she begins to regret not asking Garcia to join her. But no, this is her first step in becoming a civilian again and somehow she felt it was something she should do on her own. Garcia will of course be over tonight for dinner and can meet whomever she takes home then. 

The kittens tackle and play with the non verbal volunteer in the corner, but there’s a few older ladies and gentlemen majestically lounging on the cat trees. 

_Yeahhhhhhhh …...that seems more my speed._

Waving to the woman paying with the kittens, Lucy makes her way to the trees. They all seem nice, but a lanky one off to the side catches her eye. It’s playing with a small mouse toy, oblivious to the word and Lucy immediately thinks of her quirky sister, always telling stories to toys instead of playing with other kids. 

Slowly approaching, Lucy fishes out the treats she snuck in without that Angela woman knowing. “Don’t feed the cats,” she said. Well, she’s broken way more a haineous law than this and _hell_ , she’s gotta make friends with them _somehow_. 

The lil lady (Lucy assumes. The cat just has an eccentric goddess air about her) is hesitant at first, but uhhhh _homan has food??? And a cool twisty thing??? Me like you smol homan;) Now give me scratches >;) _

So yeah, a non tenured professor, a lanky cat, and an ex spy that is possibly her life partner may not be what Lucy thought would be her life a few years ago, but she’s happy with it now. 

Now she just has to talk to Angela again. 

_yay_ :|

**Author's Note:**

> FLYNN IS A SUPPORTIVE “POSSIBLE LIFE PARTNER” he brings toys and treats;) thanks UnpredictableMe for the help!


End file.
